


T'Cherik Smuts

by taesthetique



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik and Tchalla aren't cousins, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, T'challa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesthetique/pseuds/taesthetique
Summary: A collection of T'Cherik smuts I have written myself (:





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public smut lmao, i hope you all like it and please spare me, i know im a terrible writer

One of Erik’s favorite things was watching T’Challa writhe from his movements in the mirror. Erik loved it so much that he had a mirror put above his bed. So everytime T’Challa would ride Erik, he’d be able to watch the boy’s face twist in ecstacy.

“T,” Erik called, pulling T’Challa down on the bed, his lips attaching to his neck. He left love bites on his chocolate skin, seeing T’Challa close his eyes and let out a content breath. “You’re so pretty, y’know that?”

T’Challa’s lips curved into a smile, his pearly whites seen between his lips. “You’ve told me..” he mumbled loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

Erik chuckled softly against his skin, his hands trailing down to his member. “I know. And I make sure I tell you everyday how beautiful you are.” Erik murmured, pulling off T’Challa’s thin white shirt. He bit down gently on his neck, leaving teeth marks around his hickies.

He loved it when T’Challa wore his purple marks with pride, seeing how flustered he got when he had to go to a meeting the next day and he had evidence of the night before. He loved how T’Challa got worked up over the smallest of kisses on his neck.

T’Challa bit down on his lip, gripping Erik’s thick thigh. “Baby…” he muttered, watching Erik let his skin go between his teeth. Erik laid T’Challa down, pulling off his own shirt and kissing down the king’s body. 

T’Challa ran his hands down Erik’s chest. He felt the markings under his fingertips, his lips going onto Eriks. Erik looked down at him as they kissed. “I want you to ride me, T.” Erik said.

T’Challa nodded, getting himself lube and pulling down Erik’s pants and underwear. He spread lube over Erik’s cock, then over himself.

T’Challa sunk down on Erik’s hard member, throwing his head back from the pleasure. Erik took the chance to open his eyes and look up at the mirror. Erik bit his lip, his hands on T’Challa’s hips, gripping so tight he might cause bruises. He turned him around so T’Challa would be facing the mirror. 

He looked at him, kissing his shoulder. “T, look at yourself in the mirror..” he said, watching T’Challa’s clenched eyes slowly open, revealing his pretty Bambi eyes. T’Challa gasped gently as Erik thrusted into him from behind. “Look at how pretty you look…”

T’Challa whined softly. “A-Ah..” His eyes fluttered closed, but the feeling of Erik’s hand pinching at his nipple, rolling the hard brown bud in his fingers made his eyes open.

“Keep your eyes open for me..” he said, kissing his shoulder again and letting T’Challa lean on him slightly.  
T’Challa clenched and fluttered around him. “Erik…” he mumbled, looking at him in the mirror. “I’m gonna cum..” he said as he could feel the white strings seeping from his slit, a moan escaping his lips.

Erik felt close as he watched T’Challa release, his lip going between his teeth as he came inside of T’Challa, T’Challa’s body going limp.

Erik pulled him off of him gently, laying T’Challa down on his chest. “Feeling okay…?” he asked, his hands brushing against his short curly hair. T’Challa nodded, kissing his lips gently. “Good..”


	2. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa gets to sit on his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait.
> 
> T'Challa's shorts- http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/36z9s8-l-610x610-shorts-short-silk-satin-silk+shorts-pink+satin+shorts-silk+satin+shorts.jpg

Erik loved to watch. He’d watch T’Challa put on the soft Satin shorts he’d gotten him. The king had such thick thighs, Erik just loved him to wrap his thighs around his neck whenever he’d eat out T’Challa’s sweet ass. 

Erik loved it when T’Challa would ride his face, letting out mewls of pleasure. Erik would look up at his face as T’Challa threw his head back. Erik loved seeing T’Challa’s face twist and his lip would go between his teeth. “Fuck…” He’d moan.

As he watched T’Challa slip on the red shorts, matching it with a crop top. He’d wear this only when he knew they would be alone. When they were alone, T’Challa would love to dress up for Erik, and right now, it is a great time.

T’Challa turned his head, looking at Erik and a smile pulling at his lips. “See something you like..?” T’Challa giggled, kissing his lips. Erik kissed him back, looking at him as they pulled away from the kiss. He gripped a handful of his ass in his hands, biting his lip.

“Sure do,” he said, kissing down his neck. T’Challa parted his lips, looking at him. 

“My love,” he murmured, looking at him and holding onto him. “Let's go, baby… To our room, Hm?”

Erik shook his head. “Nah,” he replied, gripping onto his hips, tracing the battle scars on his tummy, “I want to fuck you somewhere else..”

T'Challa nodded, walking with him to where he'd led him. “Let's go then, my love.”

Erik led him to the throne room, sitting down on the chair. “Come sit on my lap, my king..” He said, patting his thigh and watching him walk over to him.

T'Challa sat on his lap, feeling Erik grip at his waist. He kissed the kings plump lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth. 

“Mm..” T’Challa hummed into the kiss, holding onto his boyfriend's cheeks. Eriks hands wandered down to his shirt, tugging on the fabric and pulling it off of him.

Erik ran his hands down his chest, leaving hickies against his neck after he released his lips. “You're so pretty..” he said, gripping a handful of his ass. “And this ass is all mine, sweetie..”

T'Challa chuckled, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, giving him access to his neck. “All yours..”

“T, don't you wanna sit on your throne?” He asked, letting go of his body. T'Challa nodded, pulling down his silk shorts. Erik bit his lip. “That's right… Sit on your throne, King…” he muttered.

T’Challa smiled a little, wetting his cock with his spit, slowly sinking down onto it. He closed his eyes, moaning at him. “F-Fuck..”

Erik gripped his lips. “Good kitty..” He mumbled, “fuck yourself on my cock.” he said. 

T'Challa began to bounce his hips, Eriks hands grabbing at his hips and his ass. “Feels so good to be inside of such a pretty king like yourself.” He said.

T'Challa whimpered, gripping at his shoulders and closing his eyes, laying his head down into his neck. 

“Claim your throne. Tell everyone what's yours.” Erik said. He loved it when T’Challa would get like this. Babbling over the cock inside of him, sucking hickies onto Eriks neck, fucking himself on the cock Erik called his throne. “Love it when you're like this for me. Love it so much.”

T’Challa was getting closer and closer to his high as the male talked to him. “Feeling close..?” Erik asked.

“So close..” He said, holding onto him tightly. “Keep fucking me like that, I'll c-cum so quickly.” he replied.

Erik began to move his ass along his cock, taking control of his body. “Good boy..” He mumbled, “taking my cock so well. Look,” he said, pointing T’Challa’s head to the large windows. “See that, T?” he hummed. “Everyone who looks up here can see you so open for me… Taking me so well. Bet they'd love to see you? Or they'd love to have you spread like this for them.”

T'Challa moaned louder, cumming on Eriks scared abs. “Shit..”

“Damn, T.” He bit his lip. “All fucked out already, huh..?” He trusted faster into the man, his moans spilling from his lips. Erik felt close, two more thrusts, then he was cumming inside of him. 

T'Challa let out a giggle, laying his head down on his chest. “Thank you so much, N’Jadaka..” He whispered.

He smiled. “You're welcome, T'Challa.” He rubbed the kings back


End file.
